Encontros e Desencontros
by kagome universe
Summary: oq eles queriam?fazer sucesso,namorar,beijar,fazer sexo mas e se por acaso se apaixonar? entre encontros e desencontros esses jovens vao descobrir seus verdadeiros desejos o resumo ta pesimo mais a fic deve ta melhorM por segurança por causa do conteudo
1. Chapter 1

Domo!gente bem essa e a primeira fic q eu fiz e a segunda q eu posto aqui(graças a minha incrível burrice)bem ela e bem simpliscinha nem sei se vai ter hentai mas pode ter já q eu AMO hentai ñ irei adiantar nada pra vcs ta então só não pequem muito pesado espero q gostem da fic

Ahhh eu não quero falar esta cruel realidade...ta ta inuyasha não me pertence mas um dia ele será só meu!Rumiko me aquarde hahahahahaha

Legendas:

-fala dos personagens

"_pensamentos"_

**(minhas interrupiçoes)**

( mudança de local)

0o0opasagem de tempo0o0o

1 cap:foi o por acaso?

Primeiro dia de aula,alunos inrritados outros animados muitos faltaram mas um pouco longe do pátio numa árvore aonde dava pra ver a escola inteira estava uma jovem de cabelos pretos azulados e olhos castanhos q pareciam mais azuis,ela observava o colégio Sengoku um conhecido colégio do Rio de janeiro**(eu sei,eu sei mas finjam ta?)**

Kag-_"nossa como a escola ta movimentada esse ano!tomara q tenha mais novidades"_

Ela e tirada de seus pensamentos derrepente quando ouve alquem a chamando

San-KAGOME!

Kagome era uma menina de 15 anos de idade uma colegial de cabelos pretos azulados até a metade das costas muito linda dona de belas curvas realmente era muito linda tinha ido morar no Rio por causa do colégio

Kag-sango!

Sango era sua melhor amiga tbm tinha 15 anos tinha cabelos castanhos até a cintura e olhos achocolatados tbm era muito linda tinha tbm o corpo bem desenvolvido

San-então vc ta aqui!

Kag-to e Mirok?cade ele?

Sango fez uma cara feia

San-nem me fale daquele pervertido!

Mi-Sango!Kagome!

San-não morre tão cedo!

Mi-arf,arf Sango eu te chamei mas vc saiu correndo

Disse apoiando as mãos nos joelhos e recuperando o fôlego

Mirok era um rapaz bem bonito de cabelos negros curtos preços num pequeno rabo-de-cavalo e olhos azuis escuro tinha um corpo de dar inveja tbm tinha 15 anos

Kag-vcs já viram em q sala vcs ficaram?

San-d1

Mi-q bom eu tbm

Kag-e eu tbm,legal ficamos na mesma sala!

Trimmmmmmmmmmm**(por mais ridícula q pareça e o sinal da escola)**

San-e melhor nois irmos,sabe qual e a primeira aula?

Kag-de ed física

Mi- e melhor nois corrermos se não nos atrazamos

Eles foram para os vestiários para trocar de roupa

(do outro lado da escola)

Inu-mas q merda

Izayoi-pare de reclamar Inuyasha e o primeiro dia de vcs nessa escola espero q se comportem

Sesshy-eu me comporto o Inuyasha q não sabe agir normal

Inuyasha era um hanyou de cabelos prateados ate a cintura olhos cor de âmbar orelhinhas**(super kawaiis!)**de cachorro no topo da cabeça e um corpo**(nem preciso dizer q ele e super gostoso preciso?)**

Inu-ora seu...

Inutaisho-Inuyasha!Sesshoumaru parem!

Sesshoumaru era um youkai completo com cabelos prateados ate a cintura muito friu mas muito gostoso olhos cor de âmbar e faixas roxeadas nas boxexas e tbm uma meia lua na testa

Izayoi-não causem problemas esta bem?

Disse dando um sorrizo pro filho e pro entiado

Sesshy-otimo bem já vou indo

Inu-eu tbm

(na aula de ed física)

As meninas estavam jogando volley e os meninos estavam so brincando de 5 cortes esperando as meninas acabarem para a quadra facar livre pra eles

Adilson-muito bem meninas continuem assim**(eu vou inspirar os profs no meus)**

Os times eram Sango,Kagome,Ayume,Eri,Rin**(faltaram muita gente no primeiro dia)**

O outro era Ayame,Yuka,Azumi,Hikari e Marri como eram todas amigas o jogo ficou melhor pq era pura zuaçao ate q a bola foi pra fora da quadra Kagome foi buscar estava só olhando pra bola quando...

Inuyasha já avia se trocado estava jogando 5 cortes com os garotos mas eles não jogavam muito pra ele pois ele era um hanyou o único q tentou jogar pra ele foi Mirok q acabou errando e o hanyou teve q ir pegar a bola q saiu quicando pra quadra ele foi só olhando na bola quando...

POFT

Kagome e Inuyasha aviam trombado um com o outro

Kag-desculpe

Inu-desculpe?vc não olha por onde anda não bruxa!

Kag-vc tbm trombou comigo seu cego!

Eles já aviam levantado e estavam frente a frente discutindo

Adilson-ô pêra ai!q porra e essa aqui discutindo na minha aula nada disso**(não ligem se ele falar palavrão em eceso esse e o meu prof de ed física)**vcs vao pedir desculpas um pro outro agora!

Inu-feh!

E saiu de la,Kagome por sua vez pegou a bola e voltou pro jogo

Adilson-eu só vou deixar passar pq e o primeiro dia mas melhorem o comportamento ou se não preparense pra mim!

Trimmmmmmmmmmmm

Adilson-bem turma a aula acabou mas se preparem pq eu quero um trabalho pra semena q vem!

Aya-qual e prof?

Ailson-e pra semana q vem então vamos fazer semana q vem Ayame "querida"

Ayame era uma youkai lobo ruiva muito linda olhos verdes como esmeraldas

E todos foram para a sala de aula para a sequinte matéria matemática**(socorro!)**

Kag-_"mais q saco mas olha e a prof Viviane ela nunca passa nada no primeiro dia de aula acho q vou ficar lá na árvore e esperar o intervalo"_

Kagome fingiu ir ao banheiro e saiu de lá foi para a árvore onde estava no começo do dia onde dava pra ver todo o colégio estava batendo uma brisa muito gostosa lá onde ela estava

Kag-hum!q brisa gostosa nem da vontade de sair daqui!

-e verdade!

Disse uma voz

Kag-hãm? Quem esta ai?

Quando ela olha pra cima vê o hanyou q trombara agora pouco,ele tbm deu uma olhada pra ver quem era q estava ali e viu a garota

Kag-então e vc!e...qual o seu nome?

Inu-te interessa?

Kag-eu to te perguntando

Inu-feh! e Inuyasha

Kag-prazer o meu e Kagome_ "inuyasha?eu acho q conheço ele de algum lugar mas deve ser impresão minha"_

Inu-eu não perguntei o seu nome!

Kag-vc e assim com todo mundo ou e só comigo?

Inu-assim como?

Kag-mal me conhece e já ta me tratando mal

Inu-feh!

Kag-então deixa,ta em qual sala?

Inu-d1

Kag-legal eu tbm,vc e novo aqui né?

Inu-sim

Kag-ai eu posso te mostrar o colégio

Inu-ta_"q garota estranha será q ela ainda não percebeu q eu sou um hanyou?"_

Kag-vai ficar ai em cima?

Inu-vou!

Kag-então ta vc q sabe

Ele olhou pra ela realmente ela era muito estranha então desceu da ávore ficando ao lado dela,ela respondeu com um sorrizo ele ainda não entendeu

Kag-resolveu descer então

Inu-feh!matando aula?

Kag-vc tbm

Inu-matematica e muito chato

Kagome deu uma olhda pra ele era a primeira vez q o olhava direito já q na hora q trombaram eles so discutiram e realmente era muito lindo e percebeu um detalhe q chamou a atenção da garota

Kag-ahhh!q orelhinhas kawaiis!

Ele ficou com uma gota na cabeça ela era realmente estranha

Kag-aproposito desculpe!

Inu-pq?

Kag-aquela hora na quadra

Inu-ta, _"se ela acha q eu vou pedir desculpas esta enganada"_

E olhou pra ela e disse

Inu-foi mal tbm _" eu tenho a impresao q conheço ela mas dexa deve ser so impresao"_

Ela apenas sorriu de novo

Kag-então inuyasha novo no rio?

Inu-sim!e vc?

Kag-moro aqui desde criança!

Inu-legal!

Eles conversaram ate o sinal do intervalo bater kagome disse q ia apresentar inuyasha para os amigos ao chegarem vêem uma sango e muito raivosa e um mirok com uma marca de mão na cara uma ayame intediada e uma rin rindo da cena

A quase esqueci rin era prima de consideração da kagome tinha a mesma idade os cabelos castanhos compridos ate a metade das costas olhos achocolatados e uma carinha de criança apesar do corpo parecer de uma adoslecente muito linda

Kag-oi gente!

Disse sorridente ayame a olhou incrédula

Aya-ta feliz pq não tava naquela aula chata com o mirok e a sango discutindo

San-ele passou a mão em mim

Rin-sango ele SEMPRE passa a mão em vc!

Mi-oq eu posso fazer se a sangozinha e linda

San-não me chame assim seu pervertido!

Aya-ninquem merece isso

e ayame deu uma olhada para o rapaz ao lado de kagome

Aya-err..quem e kagome?

Kag-ah ele e o inuyasha e novo no colégio

Todos deram uma olhada pra ele

Inu-_"eles não vão gostar de mim afinal eu sou um hanyou"_

Rin-ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!q orelhinhas mais kawaiis!

Ele ficou de novo com uma gota enorme na cabeça,bem pelo menos sabia q kagome não era a única garota etranha por ali

Mi-então inuyasha gsotando do colégio?

Inu-bem ate agora ta legal

Aya-vc e um hanyou não e?

Inu-_"tava demorando"_sim eu sou pq?

Aya-ahh!isso explica pq os garotos não jogavam a bola pra vc quando estavam brincando de 5 cortes!

Kag-mas q palhaçada!

San-pode deixar inuyasha q aqui nenhum de nois e assim

Inu-percebise_ "bem eles podem ser estranhos mas parecem legais"_

Mi-aproposito meu nome e mirok

Rin-e eu sou a rin

Aya-my name is ayame

San-SANGO!PRAZER!

Inu-hehe o prazer e todo meu

Kag-viu eu disse q eles eram legais!

Kagome sussurrou pro inuyasha

Inu-percebi!

Ele sussurrou pra ela de volta

O primeiro dia de aula avia sido ótimo pra kagome ela chegou em casa a mãe dela ainda estava no trabalho e o irmãozinho dela o sotta ia chegar do colégio mais tarde ela chegou tomou seu banho e se deitou um pouco

Kag_-"hoje foi muito show esse tal de inuyasha e muito legal meio rabugento mas legal engraçado como parece q eu o conheço faiz anos e como nos conhecemos tbm foi engraçado será por acaso q nos conhecemos?"_

Bem espero q tenham gostado deixem reviews e não vou demorar muito com o proximo cap ate lá

By:Kagome Universe


	2. descobrindo mais sobre o passado

Oiiii gente vlw pelas reviews bem vamos logo pra fic

**Não adianta eu não falo mas todu mundo já sabe desda realidade cruel que inuyasha não me pertence**

Legendas:

-fala dos personagens

"_pensamentos"_

**(minhas interrupiçoes)**

( mudança de local)

0o0opasagem de tempo0o0o

2 cap descobrindo mais sobre o passado

Inuyasha chegou em casa e foi para o seu quarto direto

Inu- ai,ai,ai eu to morto quero cama!

Disse deitando na cama

Inu-ahhh!como e bom ta caminha,q saudades de você!

Ele revirou um pouco na cama e ficou de bruços quase caindo no sono pensou

Inu-_"aquela garota kagome eu a conheço de algum lugar eu sei q sim..."_

E assim acabou dormindo e teve o mesmo sonho q ele vem tendo desde que chegou no Brasil

o sonho do inu

_Ele era pequeno um 8 anos + ou – ele estava de carro e estava virado para trás olhando uma garotinha não dava pra ver o rosto da garotinha ela correu um pouco e estava gritando algo _

_Garotinha-INUYASHA! Não se esqueça de mim!_

_Ela estava chorando e ele estava com os olhos lagrimejando um pouco_

_Inu-eu nunca vou me esquecer de você! Eu prometo!_

_Ele estava chorando agora tudo avia ficado escuro um escuro sem fim e ele acordou_

fim do sonho

Inuyasha acordou assustado pois vinha tendo sonhos deste tipo a algum tempo,ele olhou o relógio eram 23:30 ele resolveu tomar um banho de uma vez viu se tinha alquem na casa acordado a mãe dele estava dormindo o pai avia viajado para São Paulo e voltaria no dia sequinte de noite o irmão **(inu-MEIO!)**ta ta o meio irmão tinha um trabalho pra fazer

Inu-otimo vamos ver se esta cidade e paril pra mim!

Ele foi se arrumar logo estava arrumado desceu para o poram ele trajava uma jaqueta preta com uma blusa vermelha e uma calça jeans escura um tênis preto foi ate um certo lugar na garagem puxou um forro e debaixo tinha uma suzuki gsx-r750 preta

Inu-saudade do papai?vamos dar uma voltinha

Ele subiu na moto e deu partida depois de um tempo ele estava em um dos lugares mais procurados do Rio a shikon onde se organisava vários pegas,ele chegou la alguns caras olharam feio pra ele,ele fez o mesmo ele se aproximarão

Cara1-ei!garoto e hora de criança ta na cama !

Cara2-eh!aqui não e lugar de criança somi daqui!

Cara3-isso mesmo!

Inuyasha continuou só observando eles

Cara2-vai ficar ai parado?

Cara1-rapazes vamos mostrar a saída para o garotinho?

Cara3-vamos!

Eles se aproximaram um ia chegar perto e ia pegar inuyasha por trás,inuyasha puxou ele pelo braço dando um soco nele

Cara2-voce vai ver fedelho!

Inuyasha deu outro soco nele e chutou os outros fazendo eles irem longe

Inu-já chega?ou querem mais?

Cara1-idiota você vai ver...!

-pare!

Um homem moreno de longas madeixas negras ate a cintura olhos azuis avia falado

Homem-chega saiam eu resolvo!

Cara1-sim senhor!

E eles saíram de la deixando apenas inuyasha e o homem misterioso

Homem-então garoto oque veio fazer aqui?

Inu-quero ver se aqui tem alquem que vale apena mas perece que não!

O homem olhou pra ele e depois sorriu

Homem-então garoto vamos correr?

Inu-vamos!

Homem-você só tem essa motinha?

Inu-o carro ta longe do meu alcance!

Homem-então vamos!

A moto do homem não era grandes coisas era apenas uma kawasaki zx-9r azul parecia q não uzava a tempos

Homem-já faz tempo que não ando de moto talvez tenha perdido o jeito

Inu-já vai desistir?

Homem-nunca!

Inu-vamos apostar?

Homem-10.000

Inu-você tem coragem

Eles foram para a linha de largada como inuyasha usava um óculos escuro preferiu só o óculos dispensando o capasete o homem também dispensou o capasete eles roncaram os motores 3..2...1 foram!

Estavam de iqual para iqual mas inuyasha consequiu passar mas não demorou muito ele estava atrás do homem toda vez q tentava passar ele o fechava ai eles chegaram perto de uma daquelas plaquinhas q botam pra fechar o transito o homem incrivelmente passou com a moto por debaixo daquilo e inuyasha teve q dar um salto continuaram empatados por um tempo ate q inuyasha consequiu passar o homem diminuiu a velocidade,inuyasha não entendeu quando olhou tinha tipo um buraco no meio da rua **(sabe quando vão fazer alguma coisa no esgoto e fazem aquele buracão no meio da rua isso mesmo)**mas inuyasha continuou direto aumentando a velocidade e deu um salto passou pelo buraco logo depois veio o homem,inuyasha chegou em primeiro empinando a moto e levantando os braços logo depois veio o homem

Homem-vc e bom garoto

Inu-vlw!

Inuyasha olhou o relógio tava na hora de voltar se não ele se ferrava

Inu-tenho que ir

Homem-volte mais vezes

Inu-está bem

Homem-aproposito meu nome e Bankotsu

Inu-prazer inuyasha

Bank-então ate inuyasha

Inu-tchau!

E saiu correndo

(enquanto isso na casa de kagome)

A menina não consequia dormir estava inquieta estava tendo um sonho? Ou pesadelo?

sonho da kagome

_No sonho dela ela era pequena estava na época que o pai dela avia morrido ela estava chorando pois tinha acabado de receber a noticia e um garotinho que não dava pra ver o rosto chegou perto dela e a abraçou _

_Garotinho-calma k-chan eu to aqui não precisa chorar_

_Kag-ta...ta...tabem-disse ela soluçando um pouco e retribuindo ao abraço do garoto_

_Garotinho-o seu sorriso e lindo não deixa ele morrer ta?_

_Kag-o seu também mais você quase não o mostra-disse ela sorrindo um pouco_

_Garotinho-arigatou!-disse ele tabem sorrindo_

_Kagome abraçou o garoto mais forte_

_Kag-promete que não vai embora?_

_Garotinho-prometo!-disse ele fazendo cafuné nela_

_Logo depois ele sumiu e tudo ficou escuro _

_fim do sonho_

Kagome acordou um pouco assustada e viu que ela estava chorando um pouco secou as lagrimas e voltou a dormir

0o0ono dia sequinte0o0o0

Todos estavam no pátio esperando o sinal tocar mas como este demorava **(ate parece que queriam que ele tocasse)**tinha um certo grupo de amigos que nois conhecemos conversando animadamente

Aya-ahhhh!gente fala serio esse filme e tosco!

Mi-porque?

San-prefiro outro

Mi-qual o problema de vocês com o filme

Rin-e por que esse bloodrayre **(não sei escrever o nome do filme só sei que e chato)**e sem graça

Mi-fala um melhor!

San-minotauro acho que e legal!

Rin-vamo ver click!

Mi-click?

Rin-e sugoi ta passando no cine vamo ver?

Aya-vamo!

San-vou falar com a k-chan quando ela chegar!

Aya-yes!

(no portão do colégio)

Kagome chegava um pouco sonolenta e viu inuyasha também sonolento

Kag-EI! INUYASHA!

Inu-hãm? Oque?-ele olhou de um lado pro outro procurando a louca que avia chamado ele e viu a kagome

Kag-domo!

Inu-domo!

Kag-chegou agora também?

Inu-sim!

Eles entraram no colégio ate que avistaram o pessoal e inuyasha foi se afastando e kagome notou

Kag-ei inuyasha oque foi?

Inu-nada!

Kag-ahhh!não oque foi agente não morde-disse sorrindo

Inu-eu não sou de me inturmar!

Kag-não tem nada disso vamos-disse puxando ele pela mão inuyasha corou mas ela ainda não avia percebido,eles se aproximarão**(ainda de mãos dadas)** e os outros viram sorriram muito maliciosos e kagome percebeu oque estava fazendo e soltou a mão do inuyasha

Mi-que intimidade vocês dois-disse sorrindo estremamente malicioso-e tão com uma cara de cansados já tenho idéia ate por que disso

POW!

Inuyasha avia dado um belo cascudo nele

Inu-damare seu bakayarou!

Mi-calma inuyasha! E só bricadeirinha!

Aya-mas que vocês pareciam namorados pareciam!-eles coraram mais ainda

San-se por acaso eles já não são

Kag-para Sango!

Rin-vocês são um casal tão KAWAII!-disse segurando as mãos e dando rodopios deixando os outros com gotas não corrigindo gotassas nas cabeças

Inu-alquem já disse que você não é normal?

Rin-não precisa eu já sei!mas ninquem aqui e normal!

Inu-bem isso eu já percebi!

Kag-tu ta me chamando de doida-disse fazendo cara de inrritada

Inu-to!-disse desafiando ela

Kag-eu sou doida mesmo-disse agora desfazendo a cara de inrritada

San-AHHHH!GENTE! lembrei vocês querem ir ao cine com a gente no final de semana-ela deu um grito assustando ate quem estava só passando por lá

Kag-sugoi! eu topo e você inu?-ela disse sorrindo

Inu-err...-ele corou totalmente por causa dela ter chamado ele assim e ter dado aquele sorriso que fazia ele se derreter

Kag-onegai-disse fazendo cara de cachorrinho sem dono

Inu-ta!-disse virando a cara pra ela não ver que ele estava mais vermelho que vermelho**(por kami de onde tirei isso mais vermelho que vermelho)**

Mi-então ta combinado sexta?

Todos-sim!

**Trimmmmmmmmmmmmm!**

Aya-e melhor agente ir!

Rin-ah!eu esqueci o meu livro com a yuka!

San-ela estuda praticamente do outro lado da escola!

Rin-vocês quardam o meu lugar?

Mi-se não der você senta no meu colo que eu não me importo!

POW!

Desta vez o cascudo foi da Sango

San-eu quardo o seu lugar

Rin-vlw!-e saiu correndo depois de pegar o livro veio correndo o mais rápido que podia e acabou tropeçando estava esperando o impacto com o chão mas este não veio quando abriu os olhos deparou com dois orbes cor de âmbar a fitando ele colocou ela no chão e disse

Sesshy-cuidado –disse frio

Rin-arigatou...e qual seu nome?

Sesshy-sesshoumaru!-disse ainda frio

Rin-ah!muito obrigada sesshoumaru!-disse sorrindo

Sesshy-não a de que...err...-disse agora não tão friu como antes

Rin-rin!-disse sorrindo

Sesshy-então rin tome mais cuidado esta bem?

Rin-ta!

E ele foi embora ela ficou olhando ele ate não poder mais e se lembrou

Rin-caraca a aula!-e saiu correndo de novo

**Vamos traduzir!**

**Domo-**oi

**Kawaii-**bonitinho,fofinho

**Arigatou-**abrigado(a)

**Sugoi-**legal,incrível

**Onegai-**ah,porfavor,vai?

**Bakayarou-**idiota

**Damare-**cale a boca

**Chan-**sufixo acrescentado a nomes femininos em forma de carinho tipo inho um ex:kagome-chankagomezinha/sango-chansangozinha

Domo minna-san! bem vocês já devem saber a garotinha do sonho do inu e o garotinho do sonho da k-chan mas como eu sou chata num falo hauhauhuhauhahhuhuah bem agora sim ta ficando melhor já que o sesshy e a rin se encontraram não me perguntem sobre o kouga cada coisa a seu tempo e vão ter varias coisas pra acontecer ainda pois e apenas o segundo cap foi malz a demora mas vou atualizar esta e a outra fic mais tarde bem vamos

**As reviews**

**Aggie 18:** domo! Bem isso eu não posso falar já que ai perde a graça mas você vai descobrir isso nos próximos caps então continue lendo e mandando reviews kissus ja ne

**Hiwatari Satiko:**domo! Vlw pela review tomara que você continue gostando da fic kissus ja ne

**Aline Cristina:**domo! Claro que eu não vou desistir dela nem se estiver com o menor tempo do mundo eu continuo com a fic e pode deixar que eu já li a sua fic e amei continua tbm heim kissus ja ne

**Polly:** domo! Ahhhhh! Quem não gosta das orelhinhas tão kawaiis do inu eu adoro arigatou pela review kissus ja ne

**Bru-chan: **domo! Arigatou pela review continue lendo heim ai eu continuo postando os caps kissus ja ne

Bem gente este foi o segundo cap espero q gostem e eu to pensando em fazer um hentai daqui pra frente nessa fic vocês poderiam me dar uma ajuda ou falar se eu fasso ou não vlw kissus a ate o próximo cap de ENCONTROS E DESENCONTROS

By:Kagome Universe


	3. O cineminha!

Domo gente finalmente eu ressurgi das cinzas e estou postando aqui bem vamos logo pra fic né?

**Disclaimer: **ele tem que ser meu (agarro o inuyasha enquanto os homens de preto(mib) me seguram) ta, ta bem a rumiko fica com o inuyasha mas eu ainda tenho o inuyasha universe e ta muito bom (saiu correndo antes que chegue a cia.)

Legendas:

-fala dos personagens

"_Pensamentos"_

**(minhas interrupiçoes)**

**(eu achei melhor colocar assim) mudança de local **

sussurros

0o0opasagem de tempo0o0o

3 cap: o cineminha!

Sesshoumaru estava um pouco abismado

Sesshy- _"eu conheço aquela garota eu sei só não me lembro direito!"_-ele foi caminhando ate a sala.

na sala do pessoal** (em outras palavras o nosso sexteto de ouro)**

San-"_nossa como a aula pode ser tão chata?"._

Aya-_"queria poder sumir ou ter um disco voador"_ - sorriu com o pensamento

Inu- hei kagome a prof escolheu a matéria certa- disse no seu ouvido

Kag-por quê?

Inu-geografia também estuda os planetas e ela e mais redonda que a terra e maior que o 

Sol-disse fazendo pequenos gestos

Kag- e verdade- rindo um pouco

Prof-algum problema senhor?-disse do lado dele

Inu-sim!-disse virando pra encará-la

Prof-e qual seria?- perguntou arqueando a sobrancelha

Inu-não gosto que me chamem assim

Prof-mas eu gosto de chamar os meus alunos assim

Inu-mas eu não gosto

Prof-mas eu não e não vou ficar discutindo por isso

Inu-francamente prof quer voltar a dar aula tenho mais oque fazer-disse se ajeitando na cadeira

Prof-então faça fora da sala AGORA!

Inu- ai estresse engorda cuidado daqui a pouco vai virar um planeta –disse saindo da sala

Prof-diretoria mocinho!-disse abrindo a porta

Rin-nossa no terceiro dia de aula ele já foi pra diretoria-disse pra sango

San-deixa ele ate que ele tava certo na ultima frase

Rin-qual?

San-ela vai acabar virando um planeta de tão redonda-disse tentando conter o riso

Rin-e verdade!

0o0no intervalo0o0o

Inuyasha estava voltando da diretoria e logo avistou mirok

Mi-koe pó tu se deu mal quem mandou falar de mais

Inu-você estava dormindo ou eu não vi direito?

Mi-eu estava meditando!

Inu-nunca vi alguém meditar babando e roncando

Mi-eu tava babando?-inuyasha disse sim com a cabeça

Inu-e ainda tem um pouco aqui ó-disse apontando pro canto da boca do amigo

Inuyasha parou subitamente ao ver o trio de garotas sentadas do outro lado do pátio quando viu kagome rindo ele teve tipo um flash de uma garotinha rindo, mas logo viu kagome de novo.

Mi-quando eu falo que você gosta dela-disse mirok com um sorriso malicioso

Inu-damare! Vamos lá-disse rumando pra onde as garotas estavam

Rin ainda pensava no sesshoumaru na verdade pensava nele desde que o vira

Rin-_"cara eu conheço ele sim, mas não me lembro já sei vou perguntar pra mana!"_** (talvez eu tenha errado, mas a rin e prima da kagome, mas elas viveram juntas e se consideram irmãs).**

Rin-mana por acaso você se lembra de algum sesshoumaru?

Kag-sesshoumaru? Hum... -disse colocando a mão no queixo e fazendo cara de pensativa-não rin lembro não por quê?

Rin-não eu conheci um garoto com esse nome e pensei que já tinha ouvido antes

Aya-hum ele era bonito?

San-aí rin ta pegando!- disse brincando com ela

Rin-ai gente para-disse corada

Aya-ta paramos

Mi-hei sangosinha!-disse correndo na direção das garotas

San-ah domo mirok domo inuyasha!

Aya-ola rapazes!

Rin-IAI? GENTE!-disse voltando ao "normal"

Kag-domo inu! Domo mirok!

Mi – domo meninas!-disse sentando do lado da sango

Inu-feh!-disse sentando um pouco afastado dos outros

E a semana passou tiveram que estudar para um teste na sexta bem fora isso a semana passou tranqüila bem também fora algumas discussões do inuyasha e kagome vários tapas da sango no mirok uma rin mais distraída que o normal bem tudo normal **(eu não esqueci da ayame e que ela e a mais normal)** e o dia do cineminha chegou e estavam todos no shopping quer dizer quase todos só o inuyasha e o mirok aviam chegado

Mi-então você ta gamado na k-chan não e?- disse mexendo com o inuyasha

Inu-não de onde você tirou essa idéia?

Mi-qual e? Qual quer um notou o jeito que você olha pra ela e ela pra você!-disse como

Se fosse a coisa mais obvia do mundo

Inu-essa sua cabeçinha perturbada que ta fazendo você imaginar coisas-disse virando a cara

Inuyasha usava uma blusa preta com um dragão verde desenhado nas costas e uma calça jeans um pouco escuro e um all star preto

Mi-ah! Ela me faz imaginar sim, mas são outros tipos de coisas que não tem você concerteza.

Mirok vestia uma blusa de manga comprida branca com detalhes vermelhos e uma calça também jeans, mas era escuro e um tênis branco.

Inu-nem quero saber!

Mi-ih! Olha ali inuyasha!

Inu-as garotas chegaram?- disse virando-se pra ver onde mirok apontara

Mi-bem não as garotas que estávamos esperando

Inu-você vai acabar se ferrando...

Mi - por quê?-disse indo em direção das garotas

Mi- ola senhoritas- disse ao chegar perto delas-será que eu poderia desfrutar da companhia de adoráveis moças?

Garota1 - claro que pode!

Garota2 - nada contra!

Mi-já que não se importam-disse fazendo charme

Inu-aff... Ele não muda nunca-disse dando outra olhada no lugar pra ver se encontrava as garotas logo escuta alguém chamando ele

Kag-INUYASHA!- err... Eu disse chamando? Quero disser gritando

Inu-kagome?-disse procurando a garota

Kag-inu arf, arf-estava recuperando o fôlego com as mãos nos joelhos.

Inu-nossa como vocês demoraram por acaso se perderam do jeito que você e lerda não duvido-disse irritando ela

Kag-ah! Damare seu chato!-disse não ligando muito para oque ele disse

Kagome usava uma blusinha bege com uma borboleta com detalhes dourados e uma saia verde rodada ate os joelhos e uma sandália de salto também bege ah! E uma maquiagem leve e um brinco de borboleta azul claro

San-ai k-chan tu correu pacas não ouviu eu gritando pra você esperar não?-ela avia acabado de chegar

Sango usava um vestidinho dourado básico e uma sandália rasteira um cordaozinho e um bracelete da mesma dor do vestido a maquiagem também era bem leve

Kag-ih foi mals miga!Você me perdoa?-disse fazendo cara de cachorrinho pidão

Aya-ela tava com presa de encontrar o inu-disse sorrindo maliciosamente

Ayame já usava uma blusinha laranja com detalhes dourados escrita "atitude girl" uma bermudinha bege com um cinto também dourado e uma sandália e som um brinco de estrela

Kag-AYAME!- falou** (não seria melhor disser gritou?)** coradíssima.

Inu-é eu causo este efeito nas garotas-disse fazendo posse de "o poderoso"

San- ah começou- disse girando os olhos

Rin-ai gente vocês já tão aqui?-disse a recém chegada rin

Ela usava uma blusa rosa escrito em dourado "I love pink" uma saia jeans um pouco acima do joelho e uma sandália e um brinco de ursinho

San-pêra cadê o mirok?

Inu-ta ali ó!-disse apontando pra onde ele estava e na mesma hora o olhar curioso de

Sango foi tomado por um misto de raiva e ciúmes?

San-me deixa pegar esse pervertido

Aya-depois diz que não gosta dele-disse observando a garota se afastar e ir direto ao mirok

Kag-esse monge ainda se ferra-disse balançando a cabeça

Inu-monge?-perguntou curioso

Rin-e o pai do mirok era monge ele também virou monge, mas o pai dele morreu a um ano e ele desistiu de ser monge já que ele ficava cortejando as garotas

Inu-ah...

Mi-então garotas ainda não acredito que o namorado de vocês deu uma mancada dessas

Mas eu não vou deixá-las sozinhas nesse shopping-disse fazendo charme e a voz mais sensual possível

San-mirok!

Mi-err... Sangosinha?-disse assustado ao ver a garota

San- vamos logo estão todos te esperando- disse puxando mirok pela orelha

Mi-sangosinha isso dói!- disse sendo arrastado pela orelha ate onde estavam seus amigos

San-você acha que se eu não soubesse que dói eu estaria fazendo?

Mi-como você e má!- disse quando ela parou e puxá-lo

San-e posso ser pior-disse soltando faíscas pelos olhos

Mi-nossa sangosinha pra que esse estresse todo?- disse tentando acalmar a garota

San-eu não estou estressada e para de papo e vamos ver esse filme logo!- disse dando o assunto como encerrado

Mi-ta, ta eita-disse indo pra onde estava a turma.

Quando eles se aproximaram inuyasha disse

Inu-pensei que tinham desistido de ver o filme-disse entrando no cinema

Rin- já compramos os seus ingressos- disse entregando os ingressos pros dois

Kag-caraca! Já ta na hora do filme-disse olhando pro relógio de pulso

Inu-do jeito que demoraram HEI VOCES VAO FICAR AI??? –perguntou já na porta do cinema

Aya-ESPERA AGENTE SEU APRESSADINHO!

Eles compraram uns refrigerantes e umas pipocas e foram ver o filme, mas por conta do cansaço das garotas, pois ficaram a noite anterior inteira estudando **(vocês devem ta perguntando e os garotos né?)** mirok como sabia a matéria de co e salteado não estudou e inuyasha nem ligou, pois era apenas um teste estúpido na opinião dele**(ai esta a resposta)** então vamos fazer uma conta juntem sono com os escurinho do cinema como já tinha tempo que o filme tava nos cinemas estava um silencio e ainda o ar condicionado então oque conseguiram? Isso mesmo mais sono ou cochilar! E foi oque as meninas fizeram kagome como estava do lado de inuyasha cochilando inconscientemente apoiou a cabeça no ombro deste ele não fez objeção nenhuma, mas corou bastante e do lado do casal estava mirok e sango como a menina estava do décimo quinto sono mirok aproveitou pra dar leves selinhos no rosto dela e foi descendo pro pescoço ela gemia bem baixinho inconscientemente e rin também dormia ao lado de ayame ate que...

AHH!!!

TAP!

Sango acordou e deu um tapa tão forte em mirok que ele voou duas fileiras à frente e parou no meio de um casal gay que estava aos amassos

Mar-santo deus dos purpurinados olha Ricardo que gatinho!- disse com uma vos totalmente afeminada

Ri-eu to vendo Marcelo hei! Gatinho que tal fazermos um sanduíche aqui?- perguntou botando as mãos na cintura

Mi-deus que me livre-e ele olhou pra onde estava e viu os seus amigos assustados e sango coradíssima e com um ódio profundo nos olhos então ele refletiu-_"vamos ver as opções ir lá e enfrentar a fúria da sango ou ficar aqui e acabar com a minha masculinidade?" _–ele olhou pros gays e pra sango e disse- escolho a opção c!

E saiu correndo com o casal homossexual correndo atrás dele e acabou saindo do cinema correndo com os gays atrás dele

Aya-oque ouve aqui?- perguntou assustada pela cena que acabara de presenciar

Rin-afinal como o mirok foi parar lá?!- disse também assustada

Kag-perguntinha básica: você andou malhando sango?

Inu-se não andou malhando tomou bomba ou algo do tipo?- disse assustado pela reação da garota

San-aquele cafajeste ele se aproveitou de mim!- disse ainda cheia de raiva e sentando-se

Inu-kagome me faz um favor?

Kag-fala

Inu-troca de lugar comigo to com medo da sango

Kag- ta bem – eles trocaram de lugar e depois de uns três minutinhos kagome tentou puxar conversa

Kag-err... Sango você já esta calma?

San-estou!- respondeu um pouco ríspida

Kagome achou melhor não falar mais nada nem rin que ia falar arriscou depois de um grande silencio inuyasha olha pra pipoca e pra kagome e tem uma idéia kagome so sente vários objetos serem jogados na sua cara

Kag-hei quem foi?- quando olha inuyasha estava assobiando tentando parecer inocente – inuyasha!

Inu-esse e o meu nome não fala muito se não gasta!- falou sorrindo maroto

Kag-você!- ela apontou o dedo indicador acusadora pra ele e completou-jogou pipoca na minha cara!

Inu-quem? Eu?- perguntou tentando ser convincente

Kag- mais você vai ver- ela pegou a mão cheia e tacou nele

Inu-ora sua... - e tacou nela, mas ela abaixou e pegou na sango.

San-mas oque?...- e olhou quem tinha sido-inuyasha! Kagome!

Kag-eu não fiz nada!- mas sango já tinha tacado neles de novo e assim pegou na rin e na ayame que entraram na brincadeira, mas as pipocas incomodaram um rapaz que levantou e foi ate eles.

- vocês ai da pra parar com essa palhaçada-falou grosseiro não dava pra ver quem era nem como era so dava pra ver os olhos azuis claros e penetrantes que ele tinha e ayame ficou meio que perdida pelos olhos do rapaz ate que...

-hei que palhaçada e essa?- inuyasha avia tacado um monte de pipocas na cara dele então ele saiu puto da vida pra falar com algum funcionário

Rin-você viu a cara dele?- disse tentando segurar a risada

Inu-não, mas gostaria de ter visto-disse logo caindo na risada.

Kag- da pra imaginar- disse também caindo na gargalhada

San-ai, ai minha barriga dói hahaha-disse se recuperando, mas rindo de novo.

Rin-ayame tu ta bem?- perguntou percebendo que a menina estava em outro mundo

Aya-ahn? Ah! To sim!- disse despertando do transe

Logo aparece um funcionário e os expulsa do cinema quando saem deparam com a cena: mirok com as roupas um pouco amarrotadas sem um tênis e recuperando o fôlego

Inu-pelo jeito você aceitou a proposta daqueles viados não e mesmo?- perguntou provocando o amigo

Mi-isso... Não... É... Da... Sua... Conta-disse pausadamente recuperando o fôlego

Inu-tanto faz!

Aya-cadê o seu tênis?

Rin-já viu o estado da sua roupa?

Kag-já viu o seu estado?

Mi-meu tênis ta por ai! Minha roupa so ta amarrotada e eu to bem-disse se recompondo

Rin-nossa eles te perseguiram mesmo?

Mi-sim, e como foi o filme?

Aya-não vimos tudo por causa de certas pessoas!- disse olhando pra kagome e inuyasha

Kag-ah! Mas você estava na brincadeira!- disse se defendendo

Aya-não estaria se vocês não tivessem começado!- disse se defendendo

Inu-nos não falamos pra você brincar você brincou por que quis-ele avia acabado de entrar na discussão

E ficou assim inuyasha kagome e ayame discutindo e rin tentando acalmar os ânimos mirok percebeu que sango estava afastada e resolveu falar com ela

Mi-sango-chan você ainda esta brava?- perguntou cauteloso

San-não me chame de sango-chan seu depravado!- disse com muita raiva

Mi-ta bem ta bem foi mal!- disse se distanciando um pouco da menina

Depois de uns minutos de silencio e a discussão já ter acabado eles chegaram a uma conclusão são ainda 20:30 e eles não tem nada pra fazer e o clima entre sango e mirok esta meio estranho então rin teve uma idéia

Rin-gente faz maior tempão que agente não ensaia né?- disse tentando distrair o clima

Kag-e verdade por causa das férias agente esqueceu!- disse se animando

Aya-vamos ensaiar amanha?- disse mais animada ainda

Inu-vocês tem uma banda?- perguntou um pouco confuso

Rin-ih! Agente nem contou pra você!- disse batendo na testa

Kag-foi mal ai! Mas nos temos uma banda sim cada um toca um instrumento

Aya-e, mas nos não fazemos shows ou nada do tipo.

Inu-por que vocês não tocam muito bem?

Aya-não agente toca legal e que a agenda da gente e muito lotada pra isso...

Kag-agente tava pensado em participar de um concurso de novas bandas que vai ter ai

Rin-mas eles querem que as bandas invés de cantar musicas de repertórios de outros cantores criasse o seu próprio mas temos poucas musicas

Inu-bem eu posso ajudar vocês...

Kag-pode mesmo?- disse já se animando

Inu-posso, mas são poucas as musicas que eu tenho.

Aya-agente junta com as musicas da k-chan né?- disse olhando pra jovem

Rin-você pode ser ate um vocalista!- disse super animada

Inu-acho que não vai dar não eu num sei cantar muito bem-disse passando a mão pelas madeixas prateadas

Kag-mas você canta lá no ensaio e agente vê!- disse tentando convencer o rapaz

Inu-eu não sei...

Kag-onegai!- disse com carinha de cachorrinho sem dono olhinhos de cãozinho pidão e com direito a beicinho** (quero ver o inu resistir a essa!).**

Inu-err... Ta bem-disse virando o rosto um pouco ruborizado

Kag-arigatou inu-kun!-disse pulando no pescoço do hanyou, mas soltando muito corada.

Rin-que SUGOI!!!- disse juntando as mãos na frente do peito e com olhinhos brilhando

Aya-e mesmo e vai ser melhor vendo o inu e a k-chan cantarem do ladinho um do outro-disse com uma cara de mirok **(vocês sabem como e né?).**

Rin-eles são um casalzinho tão kawaii!- disse fazendo cara de menina apaixonada e inuyasha e kagome por sua vez ficavam cada vez mais corados então...

TAP

Sango deu um super tapa em mirok e gritou

San-não encoste mais em mim!- gritou furiosa

Mi-mas sango-chan!

San-DAMARE SEU BAKAYAROU!- disse irritadíssima

Inu-caralho... - disse de olhos arregalados

Kag-ela a de assustar quando ta nervosa-disse também de olhos arregalados e os outros apenas concordaram

Aya-ai gente vamos dar uma voltinha e esperar o tempo passar-disse sugestivamente

Inu-que sugestão incrível!- disse sarcástico

Aya-fala uma melhor!- disse desafiando-o

Inu-feh!- disse emburrado

Rin-ah! Vamos dar mais uma voltinha mesmo afinal não faz mal a ninguém!- disse dando o assunto por encerrado

Eles deram mais uma voltinha pelo shopping ate encontraram o tênis do mirok quando eram umas 21:30 eles foram embora quando chegaram em uma esquina ayame disse

Aya-a minha casa fica pra lá gente ate amanha

Kag-ayame vamos nos encontrar no mesmo lugar de sempre as duas ta?

Aya-ta bom tchau gente!- disse indo embora

Quando chegaram perto da casa de sango ela se despediu deles

San-tchau k-chan! Tchau rin-chan! Tchau inuyasha!- ela se despediu deles ignorando o mirok

Rin-nossa mirok ela ficou mesmo irritada com você!- disse virando pro jovem do seu lado

Mi-e mais amanha ela esquece tchau galera!- disse também indo embora

Eles foram ate certo lugar e inuyasha parou

Inu-tchau k-chan tchau rin!- disse pra jovens

Rin-tchau inu!- disse super feliz como sempre

Kag-tchau inu-kun!- disse sorrindo

Ele meio que ficou hipnotizado pelo sorriso da jovem e quando percebeu que rin olhava pra ele virou a cara e disfarçou e disse

Inu-hasta mañana!- e saiu correndo

Rin-não entendi!

Kag-e espanhol ele viveu lá na Espanha-disse ainda sorrindo

Rin-ata vamos pra casa se não a tia vai dar uma bronca na gente- disse indo embora

Kag-espera rin!- disse alcançando-a

enquanto isso inuyasha

Inuyasha agora ia todo final de semana para shikon quando chegou lá encontrou bankotsu so que ele estava com o cabelo cortado ate os ombros desta vez inuyasha se aproximou e disse

Inu-peguei o carro hoje quer uma revanche?

Bankotsu o olhou e disse

Bank-claro inuyasha!

0o0o0 no dia seguinte 0o0o0o

Kag-caraca onde ta ele?- ela olhava para os lados tentando encontrar o hanyou

Kagome sabia que inuyasha poderia não entender onde era exatamente o local aonde eles iam se encontrar então ficou esperando ele no mesmo lugar que eles se despediram na noite anterior

Rin-será que ele não vai passar por aqui?- disse rin que estava esperando inuyasha junto da prima-irmã

Kag-talvez não... Olha ele lá INUYASHA!- gritou ao avistar o hanyou de longe que andava como um morto vivo

Ele olhou para ver quem o chamava e viu kagome deu um sorriso fraco e se aproximou para cumprimentá-las

Inu-koe garotas

Kag-koe pó tu demorou heim!- disse cruzando os braços

Inu-tive que escapar da fera

Rin-que fera?- perguntou confusa

Sesshy-inuyasha!- disse o recém chegado sesshoumaru

Inu-mierda!(1) –disse ao ouvir a vos do irmão atrás de si** (inu- você não entende que e MEIO irmão?)** e você não entende que quando eu coloquei nas legendas que são MINHAS interrupções elas são MINHAS então não se meta!Se não nem o santo mais forte vai te salvar do que eu vou fazer com você na minha fic** (inu-err... esquece!).**

Como eu estava falando quando sesshy **(inu-que intimidade e essa?)** se você falar mais alguma coisa e me atrapalhar eu juro que você já era **(inu-eu vou virar gay na sua fic?) **eu seria muito boazinha se você for so isso **(inu-então vai fazer oque?)** ainda não sei, mas você vai sofrer (risada maléfica misturada com a do saga do gardenal) **(inu- glug fui!) **agora sem nenhuma interrupção quando rin virou e viu sesshy ela parou no mesmo instante ele também parou quando pousou os olhos na menina ambos se entreolharam

Rin-domo sesshoumaru... - disse um pouco corada

Sesshy- domo rin- ele ficou um pouco corado, mas ainda se manteve frio.

**Vamos traduzir!**

**Domo **- oi

**Kawaii-**bonitinho, fofinho.

**Hanyou-Meio** demônio, meio humano.

**Arigatou-**abrigado (a)

**Sugoi-**legal, incrível.

**Onegai-**ah, por favor, vai?

**Bakayarou-**idiota

**Damare-**cale a boca

**Chan-**sufixo acrescentado a nomes femininos em forma de carinho tipo inho um ex: k-chan kagomezinha ou sango-chan sangozinha

**Kun-sufixo** acrescentado ao nome de um garoto

(uma menina sai andando de capus e um sobre tudo preto olha de um lado pro outro e fala)

A kagome universe pegou um câncer muito forte e ta quase morrendo e teve que mudar pros estados unidos então vocês não pode matar ela

(ai aparece a zielli (minha segunda personalidade) e puxa o capus da menina e aparece kagome universe)

Zielli-olha ela aqui!

Leitores-vamos lixar ela

Corro enquanto desvio de vários tomates

- gente que isso monte de pessoa passando fome e vocês me tacando tomates que desperdiço

Zielli-e verdade taquem pedras ou se não der tijolo serve

-cala a boca sua idiota!!!! (dou um cascudo tão forte em zielli que ela vai zunindo não sei pra onde) - gente para que violência (digo desviando de uma pedra) - vocês não são assim! (desvio de outra pedra) - vamos entrar em um acordo ahh!(não consigo desviar do monte de pedras que tacaram agora). Derrepente inuyasha pula na frente dos leitores

-você vai me ajudar?

Inu- te ajudar? Eu vou ajudar a eles

- pelo menos eu posso falar sobre a fic e responder as reviews?

Inu-pergunta pra eles

- você não pode me matar

Inu-por quê?

- você não e apenas mais um dos inuyasha você e o inuyasha universe então você e meu na minha fic e eu fasso oque quiser com você!

Inu-eu nasci pra me fuder!

- então gente oque acharam? Bem fora a demora eu acho que ta legal pelo menos ta rolando um clima bem romântico entre o inu e a kagome oque será que vai rolar no papo do sesshy será que ele sente alguma atração pela rin? E o clima ta tenso pro lado da sango e do mirok será que foi so o cineminha ou foi alguma outra mancada? E o rapaz do cinema chamou a atenção da ayame né? Por que será que o bankotsu cortou o cabelo? Sim tem alguma coisa aver com a fic sim e a banda consegue ganhar esse tal concurso? E o inu canta bem? Quantas perguntas nenhuma resposta e quando será que eu vou atualizar a outra fic? Essa nem eu sei disser mas será em breve

Zielli-OI!

- de onde você saiu?

Zielli-posso responder as reviews com você?

- ta, mas não acostuma.

**As reviews **

Zielli-e a primeira é?

- tan, tan, tan, tan.

Zielli-soe os tambores!

- A** polly: **

Eu também adoro quando isso acontece o inu fica tão fofo vermelhinho - mui fofo mesmo e tudo bem afinal o sesshy gostoso como ele quem não tem uma queda por ele? Conheço gente que tem um tombo não precisa se desculpar continua manado reviews ta kissus já ne!

Zielli-e a próxima!

- A **Gheisinha kinomoto: **

Domo mana! Não esta rolando apenas alguma coisa ta rolando muita e vai rolar muito mais ao decorrer da fic e o mirok não tem jeito será que a sango consegue domar a fera, ou melhor, o galinha? Se a rin gamou no sesshy deu pra perceber mais se ele gamou nela não posso responder! Ih! Rimou! Mas acho que sim ah! Eu vou falar vou falar vou falar, não vou falar! To vai ter que esperar ih rimei de novo! Ate a próxima bjinhos bjos e bjao!

Zielli-agora e...

- A **Bru-chan:**

Domo! Eu to olhando to olhando, mas... Não da pra vê você ta do outro lado do pc caraio to rimando toda hora hoje vlw por esta lendo fico mui gradicida pode deixar que eu continuo! Kissus já ne!

Zielli-agora e. agora e... Agora e...

- me da esse papelzinho aqui caraio tu num sabe escreve não olha pro pc

Zielli-ali agora e...

- demorou d+ agora e A **Nana-paesleme:**

Domo! Ah arigatou e mesmo a k-chan e o inu são muito fofos que legal que você se identificou com a rin pensei que poderia fazer eles normais, mas e impossível então saiu assim uhauahauhauhamuashsauhshauhsmau pode deixar que agora e bem rápido que eu vou posta)) espero eu e o inu sempre tem que ser apaixonado por velocidade mesmo e não muda hehehe obrigadinha pó por eu nos seus favoritos depois eu do uma lida nas nuas fics ta e que agora to sem tempos kissus já ne!!!!!!!

Então vou me indo nessa

Xauuuuuuuu!

Bye: kagome universe


	4. Chapter 4

Domo gente e melhor agente se falar lá em baixo então ate lá!

**Disclaimer: **mais uma vez estou-me aqui pra disclaimar o inu ele não e meu! Mas tem personagens que são uhauhauhauahau

Legendas:

-fala dos personagens

"_Pensamentos"_

**(minhas interrupiçoes)**

**(eu achei melhor colocar assim) mudança de local **

sussurros

0o0opasagem de tempo0o0o

7° quem era você

Sesshoumaru desviou o olhar de rin para o seu irmão e disse

Sesshy-meu "queridíssimo" irmão você faz idéia do que fez com o meu carro?- disse com raiva bem visível nos olhos

Inu-ai foi mal... - disse um pouco assustado

Sesshy-foi mal e o caramba se você... -ele olhou pra kagome mudou a expressam pra uma meio assustada e disse-kagome...

**em algum lugar(nossa que especifico)**

Sango, ayame e mirok já aviam chegado ayame estava sentada olhando pro nada** (ih! Rimo!) **sango estava de cara virada mexendo no baixo e mirok estava brincando com as baquetas e tentando puxar assunto.

Mi-então sango será que eles vão demorar mais?- disse olhando pra garota

San-hunf... - ela o ignorou

Mi-aff... Vai continuar me ignorando?- ela não respondeu-e vai

Depois de um longo silencio mirok falou de novo

Mi-sangosinha? Vai continuar me ignorando?- ela não respondeu de novo

Logo mirok mudou de tática e foi falar com ayame

Mi-hei ayame!- ela continuou no mundo da lua-você também ta me ignorando?

Aya-hãm? Ah! Oque foi mirok?- perguntou despertando do seu longo transe

Mi-nada não esquece _"a ayame ta tão esquisita ultimamente e a sangosinha também"_ _-_ pensou voltando a brincar com as baquetas

**voltando pro outro lugar**

Kag-sesshoumaru?- kagome também parecia confusa

Inu-pêra ai vocês se conhecem?- perguntou entrando na conversa

Sesshy-inuyasha não vai me disser que não se lembra da kagome?- disse olhando pro irmão

Inu-como assim eu á conheci este ano-e tem mais um confuso no grupo

Sesshy-eu não acredito vocês viviam juntos quando pequenos eu sempre tinha que levar você pra casa dela ou a... - derrepente ele se lembra de onde conhece rin

Rin-nossa então e daí que te conheço-disse também se lembrando

Sesshy- sim agora também estou me recordando- disse com o seu tom habitual

Derrepente inuyasha e kagome se olham ainda confusos e inu diz

Inu- k-chan?- e kagome

Kag-inu-kun?- ela o vê assentindo com a cabeça que sim e ela também confirma

Sesshoumaru notou o clima e disse pra rin

Sesshy-e melhor deixarmos eles – disse começando a andar

Rin- e verdade vamos- disse indo atrás dele

Kagome e inuyasha se aproximam mais e se abraçam e ele diz

Inu- senti a sua falta- ela responde

Kag-eu também

Inu-desculpe não ter lembrado antes de você

Kag-tudo bem eu também avia esquecido (gota), mas e ai como foi lá na Espanha – disse se separando dele pra olhar nos olhos do hanyou.

Inu-ah! Foi meio chato num curti muito não e você oito anos e muito tempo – disse sorrindo pra ela

Kag-a bem eu curti um pouco né se sabe com os loucos que eu chamo de amigos quem não curtiria?- disse também sorrindo

Inu- e... Você se lembra do dia que eu fui embora?

Kag-lembro e você se lembra da promessa que me fez um dia antes de partir?

Inu-sim

---flash back---

Uma garotinha aparentemente 7 anos esta correndo em um grande jardim

Kag-inu!! Espera!!!- disse um pouco cansada

Inu- tenta me pegar k-chan- disse o hanyou com mais ou menos 8 anos

Kag-mas inu você e mais rápido do que eu não vale!

Inu- hahaha – depois de um tempo eles param-hei k-chan vamos pra um lugar?

Kag-qual?

Inu-deixa eu te levar lá ai você vai saber so fecha os olhos

Kag-ta bem

Ele foi guiando-a ate chegarem ao tal lugar

Inu- abre os olhos- disse no ouvido dela ela obedeceu e quando viu a paisagem so disse

Kag-uau que lindo!- eles estavam em um lugar bem alto dava pra ver a cidade toda e a vista do pôr-do-sol naquele final de tarde melhorou ainda mais

Inu-eu achei este lugar a pouco tempo tem uma casinha aqui perto abandonada mas num ta ruim as vezes eu durmu aqui- disse apontando pra casinha

Kag-então e pra cá que tu foge quando briga com o seu pai?- perguntou olhando pro amigo

Inu- e... – respondeu olhando pro chão

Kag-fica assim não inu!- disse sorrindo pro hanyou-vem cá vamu fica vendu u pôr du sol – disse se sentado encostada na arvore que tinha ali e oferecendo o colo pro hanyou

Inu- ta- disse aceitando o colo da garota

Depois de um longo silencio inuyasha resolve falar uma coisa

Inu- hei k-chan tem um negocio que eu tenho pra te falar a mó tempão –disse abrindo os olhos

Kag- fala- disse não parando de fazer carinho na cabeça dele

Inu-sabe o meu pai ele tem que ir pra Espanha... - disse se levantando e sentando do lado da jovem

Kag- e que legal- disse sorrindo pro garoto

Inu-mas ele disse que eu tenho que ir junto eu o fluffy (1) e a mamãe-disse com uma expressão triste

Kag-legal, mas quando você volta?- disse ainda sorrindo

Inu-eu não... Vou voltar-disse de cabeça baixa o sorriso no rosto da menina avia sumido e ficou com uma expressão triste

Kag-não vai?- perguntou triste vendo ele disser que não com a cabeça

Ficaram por extensos minutos de silencio ate que ela resolve falar

Kag-inu?- disse levantando a cabeça e olhando pra ele

Inu-hum?

Kag-posso meche nas suas orelhinhas?--perguntou com os olhinhos brilhando

Inu-ah k-chan se sabe que eu num gosto!- reclamou agora olhando pra ela

Kag-onegai... - pediu fazendo beicinho e o hanyou não resistiu

Inu-ta, MAS não acostuma-disse cedendo aos carinhos da garota.

Kag-inu-kun?- disse ainda fazendo carinho nas orelhinhas dele

Inu-oque?- perguntou de olhos fechados

Kag-me promete uma coisa?

Inu-quê coisa?

Kag-ninguém mais vai meche nas suas orelhinhas kawaiis so eu!- disse abrindo o maior sorriso

Inu- eu prometo- disse também sorrindo

Sesshy-INUYASHA!!- era um youkai uns 12 anos – KAGOME! CADE VOCES!

Inu-acho que tem alguém nos chamando

Kag-aff...

----fim do flash back---

Kag-você cumpriu?- disse olhando desconfiada pra ele

Inu-ninguém mexeu nas minhas orelhas!

Kagome sorriu e logo notou que ainda estavam abraçados e se desvencilhou dos braços dele e ainda corada disse

Kag-e melhor irmos logo se não, não iremos ensaiar hoje.

Inu-e você têm ração!- disse também corado

Um pouco lá na frente sesshoumaru e rin continuavam num silencio mórbido então rin tentou puxar assunto

Rin-quem diria... - disse olhando pro youkai

Sesshy-... - não respondeu, mas ela continuou.

Rin-você mudou muito não só você como o inu também

Sesshy- e... - respondeu rápido e frio

Rin-enquanto eu continuo a mesma baixinha-disse rindo di si mesma, mas logo parou e ficou meio sem graça quando percebeu que era a única que falava ali- _"nossa ele ta mais frio do que eu me lembrava"._

---flash back---**(puts outro?).**

Uma jovem menina de 7 anos estava indo a caminho da grande mansão Taisho

Rin- "_ela só pode estar lá e ainda nem me avisa nossa como a k-chan e irresponsável" _- pensou a menina um pouco nervosa de repente ela chuta o vento como se sua raiva sumisse assim mais o pequeno sapatinho dela voou e caiu na cabeça de um garoto um pouco mais a frente

Sesshy-ai! Hei quem foi?- disse o youkai se virando pra ver quem foi que o acertou

Rin-ah! Domo sesshy! Desculpe-me eu não queria-disse a menina envergonhada

Sesshy-tudo bem rin não foi nada – disse vendo a menina abaixar a cabeça em sinal de respeito ele se abaixou e pegou o sapato dela e disse-acho que isso e seu-disse entregando o objeto e dando um dos seus imperceptíveis sorrisos

Rin-você esta indo pra casa posso te acompanhar?- e completou corada-... E que eu vou buscar a k-chan

Sesshy-claro... - respondeu frio, mas um pouco corado.

E assim foram seguindo ate a mansão Taisho estava um silencio do caramba e rin resolveu falar algo

Rin-e aqueles caras pararam com as ameaças?

Sesshy-não

Rin-seu pai ainda não tomou nenhuma decisão quanto a isso?

Sesshy-sim nos vamos pra Espanha

Rin-mas vocês vão voltar?- perguntou tentando esconder a tristeza mais sesshoumaru conseguiu perceber

Sesshy-creio que não tão cedo-disse num tom mais calmo

Rin-ah... - disse num tom desanimado

Depois de mais um longo silencio eles chegam à mansão Taisho e sesshoumaru percebendo que rin ainda estava triste se virou e disse

Sesshy- espere aqui irei chamar a kagome – se virou fazendo menção de entrar, mas antes se virou e disse- talvez seja a ultima conversa que tenhamos so quero que saiba que sentirei saudades você e uma ótima companhia- e deu um beijinho na bochecha dela e entrou muito corado ela também ficou coradíssima

--fim do flash back--

Rin-_ "mas antes ele não era tanto chegava ate ser fofinho! Ah! Rin não pense estas coisas"_ - repreendeu se mentalmente balançando a cabeça de um lado pro outro pra espantar os pensamentos.

Kag-RIN!- a garota se virou pra ver a prima correndo na sua direção gritando o seu nome

Logo kagome chegou onde eles estavam muito ofegante por ter corrido e logo atrás veio inuyasha andando calmamente

Inu-você vai junto?- perguntou pro irmão

Sesshy-não, mas conversaremos quando chegarmos em casa –disse olhando feio pro irmão e saindo em seguida

Inu-feh!- disse virando a cara

Rin-e melhor nos irmos se não a ayame vai matar agente

Kag-do jeito que demoramos concerteza

Inu-podes crê

Eles foram andando depois de mais um tempinho eles chegam ao lugar e inuyasha reconhece

Inu-k-chan e aquele lugar que eu tinha te mostrado não é?

Kag-sim nos ensaiamos naquela casa que você me disse

Rin-então o inu que e aquela pessoa especial que te mostrou esse lugar?- disse olhando maliciosa pro casal

Kag-co... Como?- perguntou coradíssima

Rin-e quando você nos mostrou este lugar você disse isso-disse afirmando com a cabeça

Kag-não!Não! Eu não me lembro de nada!- disse muito corada e tapando os ouvidos com as mãos

Inu-hehe e mesmo k-chan?- disse olhando malicioso pra kagome

Kag-vamos entrar?- disse um pouco irritada entrando na pequena casinha

San-aleluia chegaram!- disse levantando as mãos pro céu

Mi-não estava mais aquentando ser ignorado

Rin-desculpa gente!

Kag-desculpinha ai!

Inu-foi mal

San-então kagome trouxe alguma musica?

Kag-err... Esqueci!

San-eu sabia ¬¬

Inu-ai eu trouxe não sei se vocês vão gostar!

Mi-ta bom, mas se sabe tocar algum instrumento?

Inu-não

Mi-tudo bem então tu vai cantar

Inu-pêra quem toca oque aqui?

Rin-ah... Eu toco teclado a sango baixo o mirok bateria a ayame contra baixo e a kagome guitarra

Inu-ah! Falou então deixa eu entregar o papel-ele entregou um papel pra cada um

Aya-ate que ta sugoi-finalmente falou depois de ler

Kag-vamo fazer?- perguntou animada

Mi-vamos

Inu-já e!

Eles começaram a tocar

Inu-se vida gasta você

Te faz de pano de chão

Fica tranqüilo porque nada é em vão

E oque se tem a fazer

É relaxar e beber

Trocar uma idéia com os amigos no BG

Gastar a onda no céu

E o dinheiro em motel

E lembrar sempre de agradecer por

Todos-tudo vai virar passado no futuro

E dessa vida não se leva nada

Inu-felicidade é um fim de tarde olhando o mar

E a gravidade não te impede de voar

Longe de toda negatividade

A onde boa se propaga no ar

A boa é se divertir

Lançar mais uma tattoo

Mandar os problemas de geral tomar no cú

Mi-vou me largar no sofá

Tomar um mate-limão

Reflito um pouco e chego a uma conclusão

Todos-nada brilha mais que a vibe da tua alma

O bem e o amor superam tudo

Inu-é quando o sol invade os olhos

É só pra te lembrar

Que o bom da vida não tem preço

E é hora de acordar...

Garotas-aaaa...

Inu-felicidade é um fim de tarde olhando o mar

E a gravidade não te impede de voar

Perto de toda a positividade

A onda se propaga no ar

(forfun-hidropônica)

Mi-aê!!! Valeu!

Aya-vamos gravar e mandar pro pessoal do concurso talvez eles aceitem e nos chame

San-então vamos de novo

Mi-liguei pronto ta gravando

Mirok avia ligado a maquina que ele instalou lá pra quando eles gravassem um CD ou algo do tipo e eles gravaram a canção pra depois mandar pro concurso no passou o fim de semana

0o0o0segunda-feira0o0o

Sango estava no portão da escola com mirok esperando os outros

Mi-sangosinha por que você ainda ta me ignorando?

San-... - ela continuava a olhar pra um lado e pra outro pra ver se alguém chegava

Mi-sangosinha?

San-aonde eles se meteram?- disse ainda ignorando o garoto

Mi-aff... Desisto!- disse abaixando a cabeça

Aya-hei sango!

San-domo ayame aleluia você chegou!

Aya-eh! Eu tava esperando a rin, mas ela vai vir com a kagome.

San-ah! Kagome e um caso perdido vai chegar atrasada pelo jeito

Aya-vamos?- disse entrando no colégio

San-vamos!

Mi-pelo jeito vou continuar a ser ignorado

Aya-ah! Domo mirok nem te vi aqui!

Mi- tudo bem acho que me acostumei- disse entrando na escola

um pouco longe dali

Rin-eu falei eu falei!- disse andando e dando bronca na prima

Kag-ta, ta você falou ai que coisa!- disse emburrada

Rin-mas você não me escuta!- disse virando repentinamente pra prima muuuiiiittto irritada

Kag-eu já falei que foi mal!- disse assustada com a reação da garota

Rin-agora oque eu faço?- disse voltando a andar

Kag-oras manda consertar?- disse sugestivamente

Rin-mais você vai levar!

Kag-ta eu levo

Inu-e ai meninas?- disse aparecendo atrás delas do nada

Rin-aiiii meu padim ciciu!- disse pulando pro lado

Kag-ce que mata agente é?

Inu-ainda não!- disse começando a andar

Rin-aff... Vamos pro colégio

Kag-puts ir pra escola com o inu ninguém merece-disse irritando-o

Inu-você também não e uma boa companhia-devolveu o comentário

Kag-não eu não sou um bom exemplo por que companhia ninguém reclamou ate agora

Rin-já vi que vão começar

Kag-começar oque?

Inu-ela que e baka!

Kag-arigatou pela parte que me toca

no estacionamento do colégio

Motorista-senhorita chegamos tenha um bom dia na escola

?- mas e claro que terei

O homem ligou o carro e foi embora deixando a jovem na frente da escola

de volta pro portão

Inu-ah! Damare

Kag-damare você

Inu-foda-se!

Rin-cara ninguém merece vocês!- disse entediada

Kag-ele que começou!

Inu-quem eu? Foi você!

Kag-baka!

Rin-aff... Ah! SANGO AYAME!- disse aliviada ao ver as amigas

San-hãm? Rin!- disse sorrindo ao ver a garota

Aya-vem cá!

Eles ficaram conversando ate o sinal bater como ocorreu um acidente a aula de educação física iria ocorrer no terceiro tempo e tiveram que ter aula de inglês

Kag-o professor ta demorando né?

San-fiquei sabendo que ele sofreu um acidente

Kag-puts ta difícil hoje

Inu-podes crê

Mi-será que teremos aula livre?

Rin-duvido um pouco sabe como a diretora e

Aya-velha chata

De repente alguém entra era um homem alto de cabelos negros compridos virou para a turma e disse

- good day students!

Os alunos olharam para o homem

- sou seu novo professor de inglês! Meu nome e Narak!

**Vamos traduzir!**

**Domo **- oi

**Kawaii-**bonitinho, fofinho.

**Hanyou-**Meio demônio, meio humano.

**Arigatou-**abrigado (a)

**Sugoi-**legal, incrível.

**Onegai-**ah, por favor, vai?

**Baka-**idiota

**Damare-**cale a boca

**Chan-**sufixo acrescentado a nomes femininos em forma de carinho tipo inho um ex: k-chan kagomezinha ou sango-chan sangozinha

**Kun-**sufixo acrescentado ao nome de um garoto

1- eu achei legal o inu chamar o sesshy de fluffy não sei se ele gostou (olho pro lado e o vejo com um olhar fuzilador) acho que não

Nem demorei muito né? Ta um pouco, mas postei isso e oque importa agora o narak entrou na historia já viu que agora começa a fic mesmo e quem será esta tal garota? Pode ser qualquer uma a ayame parece que se abalou mesmo pelo cara quem será? Uhauahuahauha eu num conto e eu num falei no ultimo cap. mais o inu fala espanhol como vocês já perceberam então ele vai falar mais espanhol que japonês daqui pra frente ta gente agora eu vou começar a postar os caps. mais rápido ou depois dessa semana por que as minhas provas passaram e eu to de recuperação então já sabe

Zielli-e ainda tem a preguiça que num dexa faze nada

- vem cá você num tinha viajado?

Zielli-e deixar você aqui sozinha? Nunca!!!

-estou tão comovida! ¬¬

Zielli- que bom por que não era verdade

-vamos **As reviews **

Zielli- e a primeirinha!

- A** Hiwatari Satiko:**

Quem bom que você gostouXD pode deixar que eu vou continuar(eh mania de rimar!) muitos beijos pra você!

Zielli –A próxima!

- A** Polly: **

Que bom e oque eu vivo falando se me matar num vai saber o resto por isso que e bom por suspense ai ninguém mata ninguém pode deixar o sesshy pensara na sua proposta né sesshy?(olho pra ele maliciosa) e a fic só tem esse romancezinho no inicio bem vai ter mais, mas vai ser mais adulto se e que me entende uhauhauhaX) ate linda!!! Mutios bjos!!!!

Zielli- e agora!

- A **Bru-chan - Gi-chan:**

Domo! e issu ai valeu mesmo continua mandando reviews e faça essa baka feliz XD

E pode deixar que continuarei o mais rápido que der kissus já ne!

Zielli- agora soem os tambores!

- A **Pyta-chan:**

Domo! que bom que esta gostando pode deixar eles lembraram se não fosse o sesshy aff...acho que ia demorar mais dexa queto mas pra virem um grande amor tem que passar por varias coisas ainda então so depende deles kissus já ne!

Zielli- agora e uma surpresa!

-O **inuyasha universe!:**

Domo! my life! Pow finalmente uma alma viva dos universes veio aqui e nem você so se fode uhauhuahauauhauh e não pretendo fazer uma fic bem misteriosa e vou te surpreender eu garanto então kissus já ne my love!!!!

Ai galera vou me indo nessa kissus já ne

Fui q fui!!!!!!

Bye: kagome universe


	5. surpresas

Domo minna-san! (vejo leitores furiosos com pedras, tomates, ovos, e tudo q tem direito na mão) puts... Eu sei q demorei um pouquinho (me olham furiosos) ta, ta demorei d+ mas eu to aqui e isso e oque importa não é? Bem eu tava cá pensando (eu fasso isso?) com os meus botões e cheguei numa conclusão então fiz uma observasao

Observação n1: a exatamente um dois anos atrás eu nem sabia oque era um fic muito menos conhecia os sites de fics mais uma mente perturbada teve a insana idéia de me apresentar este mundo de fanfics então se estou aqui hoje a culpada e ela e é a ela que dedico este fic q eu to escrevendo: bebeta-chan(ou sango universe num interessa) viu peste ainda lembrei de você

Observaçao2(esqueci dela): eu me manquei q a minha fic se passa no Brasil e aqui não e preciso falar japonês então ignorem as palavras antes ditas esta bem? Ótimo!

**Disclaimer: **se inuyasha fosse meu eu casava com ele o meu amante ia ser o sesshy o amante o kouga o namorado e o miroku o ficante enquanto a kagome, sango, ayame, e rin? Que se virem! UHAUHuahuHAuhuhAUH por isso ergam as mãos para os céus e dêem graças a deus por inuyasha não me pertence

Legendas:

-fala dos personagens

"_Pensamentos"_

**(minhas interrupiçoes)**

**Mudança de local **

sussurros

0o0opasagem de tempo0o0o

E agora sem mais lenga lenga vamos ao cap. 5

**Chapter 5: suspresas!**

Retrospectiva do ultimo episodio

_De repente alguém entra era um homem alto de cabelos negros compridos virou para a turma e disse_

_- good day students!_

_Os alunos olharam para o homem_

_- sou seu novo professor de inglês! Meu nome e Naraku!_

No episodio de hoje!

Na- bem como vocês já devem estar informados o professor Marlon não pode vir hoje pois teve um acidente de carro e não esta em um estado muito bom então eu serei o substituto dele só peço para que confirmem qual pagina da apostila ele parou

Alunos-23!!

Na- ótimo abram nessa pagina irei passar a explicação no quadro- ele se virou e começou a escrever

Inu- _"que cara estranho e que cheiro e esse?"_- pensou enquanto olhava pro professor

Derrepente alguém bateu na porta todos direcionaram os seus olhares pra lá o professor atendeu logo encostou a porta e voltou pra frente da sala e falou

Na- classe tem um aluno novo aqui entre

Entrou outro youkai, gato cabelos curtos prateados olhos verdes claros orelhas de gato**( tbm muito kawaiis q lembra um certo hanyou)** e uma calda de gato também prateado e uma espécie de coleira para gato com uma bolinha amarela

Na- ele e Soubi Amakusa espero que ele seja bem recebido garoto- disse virando-se pro rapaz- escolha um lugar e sente-se - deu um sorriso discreto para soubi que fez o mesmo

Soubi deu uma olhada na sala e viu uma cadeira a ultima da fileira do canto e foi se sentar lá **(atrás da k-chan)** quando passou por kagome deu uma boa olhada nela e deu uma piscadela ela por sua vez corou e sorriu sem-graça enquanto a inuyasha que estava sentado do lado dela não gostou nem um pouquinho

Inu- _"affs... esse idiota cheira mal pra caralho"_ – ele estreitou os olhos quando o youkai gato passou

0o0o no intervalo 0o0o0o

Enquanto os garotos foram na cantina pra comprar algo pra eles as garotas estavam conversando enquanto atravessavam o pátio pra irem em lugar mais sossegado para lancharem

San- k-chan, k-chan abalando corações- disse zoando a amiga

Kag- sai dessa sango

Rin- nem vem ate parece que não viu a piscada que ele deu pra você!- disse apontando o dedo acusadoramente pra prima

Kag- sai dessa! Oque quê tem i daí? Eu heim!- disse cruzando os braços e virando a cara

San- oque você acha heim ayame a kagome fica ou não com o garoto novo?-disse rindo maliciosa, mas como não ouve resposta torna a perguntar- ayame? Hei ayame!-a garota ainda não respondia

Rin- já sei!-se aproximou dela quando estava do lado dela disse- quando eu contar ate três você vai acordar um... Dois... TRES!

Na mesma hora a jovem youkai deu um pulo com o susto que avia levado

Aya- você ta doida? Cruzes credo-disse com uma cara calma que não era do normal dela

Rin- você tava no mundo da lua a sango te chamou umas 10 vezes e nada!- disse estranhando a calma da amiga

Aya- tava nada! Agora se me dão licença eu vou lanchar-e saiu de lá deixando as amigas com gotas enormes na cabeça

Kag- gente ela ta muito estranha

San- podes crê!

Rin- aê agente tenta fala com ela no msn hoje!- disse sorrindo

Logo os garotos chegam

Inu- e ai beleza?

Todas- beleza!

Mi- cadê a ayame?

Rin- foi da uma voltinha

Mi- sei...ai vocês já se escreverão pros times desse ano?

Kag- a primeira coisa que eu fiz foi isso!

San- eu também!

Rin- err...

Kag- puts você se esqueceu?

Mi- tem ate... As nove pra se escrever

Rin- ata são quantas horas?

Mi- são 09h10min!

Rin- ata 09h10min... OQUE?!

Inu- foi oque o miroku disse

Kag- ai bobió danço

Rin- minha priminha queridinha do meu coraçãozinho você vai comigo tentar convencer o treinador né?

Kag- claro... - rin deu um sorriso- que não

Rin- ah qualé simbora!- e começou a puxar a prima em direção da quadra deixando os amigos com gotas muito maiores nas cabeças

San- nussa!

**Um pouco longe dali**

Ayame continua andando normalmente em direção ao portão da escola e sem ninguém perceber ela sai da escola facilmente enquanto pensava

Aya-_ "affs... eu não to estranha nem no mundo da lua mas será que eu mudei tanto assim?por que não consigo tira-lo da cabeça? Por deus eu nem sei como ele é! Mais que absurdo! Não,não ayame você tem que tira-lo da cabeça quem sabe se eu ficar com outros carinhas eu não consigo? E isso!.."_

Ela estava tão distraída em seus desvaneios que nem percebeu que estava atravessando a rua e um carro estava vindo em sua direção

-cuidado!

Aya- hã?Ahhh!-ela fechou os olhos esperando a porrada que ia levar mais esta nunca veio percebeu que estava deitada e tinha um peso extra sobre ela quando abriu os olhos encontrou com um par de olhos azuis claros bem penetrantes e pensou-_"aqueles olhos..."_

- você ta bem?- disse o jovem se levantando e oferecendo ajuda pra ela levantar

Aya-t to!- agora que ela percebeu que ela era um youkai lobo cabelos castanhos compridos presos em um rabo de cavalo e é claro com aqueles olhos azuis que ela pensava em cada 5 minutos

- você tem certeza?-e também percebeu que ele falava com um sotaque americano bem carregado

Aya- sim!

-então bye!- disse indo embora

Aya- ta... Espera!- já era tarde ele já tinha sumido na rua- e melhor eu voltar pra escola mais num to no clima de estudar affs... Vo pra casa- concluiu e foi embora

**Enquanto isso: em algum lugar da quadra**

Rin estava falando com o treinador de handebol** (se estivar escrito errado avisem)**

Rin- poxa treinador eu sou a melhor zagueira!

Don- pode ser ate o papa

Kag- numa boa treinador são só 10 minutos de atrazo!

Don- exato!

Kae- oque esta acontecendo aqui?

Rin- diretora kaede o treinador não ta deixando eu entrar no time esse ano

Kag- e por 10 minutos de atrazo

Rin- alem disso os jogos da amizade tão chegando e se eu jogar temos mais chances!

Don- mais ela deveria ter se escrito ate as 10 mas ela veio so 10 minutos depois

Kae- treinador donko deixa a menina afinal são só dez minutos!

Derrepente veio uma mulher e falou algo no ouvido de kaede e esta "disse" que sim com a cabeça e se virou pro outros presentes ali

Kae- deixe a menina participar como ela mesma disse assim temos mais chances!- e saiu

Don- então me deixa colocar o seu nome na lista, mas higurashi não terá tanta sorte da próxima vez

Rin- eba!!!!

Kag- ufa... -deu um longo suspiro e foi se sentar na arquibancada pra esperar a prima

Soub- hei garota!

Kag- hã? Oque?- disse olhando pros lados procurando o dono da voz

Soub- aqui embaixo!- ela olhou para baixo- oie! I ai?

Kag- ah! Soubi ne?

Soub- sim... E você?

Kag- kagome higurashi!

Soub- prazer! Ta fazendo oque ai?

Kag- esperando a minha prima e você o sinal já tocou você deveria ter ido pra sala

Soub- shiii... Não conta pra ninguém não to matando aula- disse enquanto olhava de um lado pro outro

Kag- pode deixar qual quer coisa nem te vi- disse sorrindo

Soub- obrigada! E então tem como agente se falar mais tarde?

Kag- ai depende eu trabalho de tarde

Soub- hã... Perai- ele pegou um pedaço de papel e uma caneta e escreveu algo entregou pra ela

Kag-...

Soub- meu msn ai agente se fala melhor

Kag- ta tchau!

Rin- k-chan você acredita que o idiota do treinador ainda teimou em botar o meu nome lá!- disse a recém chegada

Kag- hã? Heim? Ah! E você!

Rin- não e a Daniela Cicareli! E claro que sou eu!

Kag- calma nem cruz no stress,no stress!

Rin- aff... vamos embora o sinal já tocou!

Kag- puts e hoje!

0o0o na aula de ed física 0o0o

Prof- como vocês já sabem os jogos da amizade estão chegando, mas neste ano tivemos uma idéia um pouco diferente pra vocês ao invés de ganharem apenas uma medalha vocês vão passar uma semana no sitio do colégio mas so quem ganhar

Alguém- mais e se agente ganhar vai todo mundo ou so quem tiver afim heim professor?

Prof- deixa eu explicar nos jogos da amizade participam 7 escolas e tem as seguintes atividades: handebol masculino e feminino,futebol masculino e feminino,vôlei vôlei masculino e feminino,xadrez ping pong e de to to

San- mais agente já sabe disso

Prof- to explicando pra quem não sabe! Continuando so vai quem esta nos times

Ai se ouve vários protestos e ele resolve continuar

Prof- mais quem não ta pode ir também mais recebera um papelzinho e vai ser carimbado em cada jogo quem tiver comparecido a todos os jogos vai, mas isso depende dos times se eles ganharem ou não então quero ver no sábado os jogadores de futebol masculino e feminino aqui as 08:00

Rin- e os outros times

Prof- falem com os seus respectivos treinadores agora vamos á aula

Enquanto isso um pouco longe da li alguém os observava era uma jovem cabelos negros compridos ate a cintura olhos castanhos corpo curvilíneo seios bem fartos

Kae- senhorita kikyou tachibana?

Kik- oque? Por que demorou tanto?

Kae- tinha coisas muito importantes para fazer

Kik- mais importantes que dar atenção a mim?-disse apontando pra si mesma

Kae- sim...

Kik- oque?

Kae- nada então oque me diz?

Kik- apesar do ensino baixo da pra estudar aqui! Alem disso...-voltou o olhar pra turma que estava jogando e observou um certo hanyou e completou- essa escola e bem interessante

0o0o na hora da saída 0o0o

Sango como continuou dando gelo no miroku e foi mais cedo este resolveu pedir ajuda a kagome e a rin pra descobrirem e elas prontamente aceitaram sesshoumaru forçou inuyasha a ir com pois tinha uma conversa importante pra ter com o meio irmão

**Na mansão dos Taisho**

Sesshy- não estou brincando ou você para com isso ou eu conto você escolhe

Inu- ta,ta eu paro eu heim

Sesshy- não estou acreditando muito- disse frio como sempre

Enquanto os irmãos discutiam em outro lugar duas primas chegavam atrasadas no trabalho

Rin- nunca mais te espero

Kag- você quer parar!

-garotas finalmente!

Rin- Spike?

Kag- chefinho?

Spi- vocês demoraram um pouco

Elas viraram e viram um rapaz um pouco alto cabelos castanhos compridos presos em um rabo de cavalo a franja estava pintada de rosa claro e olhos verdes em uma orelha tinha três brincos e ele usava uma calça jeans uma blusa com manga ¾ azul e o resto da blusa e branca e um tênis preto

Rin- foi mal e que uma certa pessoa demorou d+

Kag- e foi malzinho ai chefinho nos num chega mais tarde não

Spi- não tudo bem afinal vocês tão gatinhas hoje heim?- disse piscando pra elas

Rin usava uma saia jeans e uma blusinha azul bebê e um all star**(propaganda!!)** azul claro e a maquiagem leve já kagome usava uma bermuda bege e uma blusa verde musgo e um reff**(outra propaganda)** branco com detalhes rosas bem claro

Rin- ah! Que isso Spike- disse corada

Kag- mais você também ta um gatinho hoje quem e a sortuda?- disse sorrindo maliciosa

Spi- qualé que isso garota tu tem a mente muito poluída heim?

Kag- e vai negar?

Spi- vai logo pro trabalho de vocês e a senhorita boca fechada

Kag- claro chefinho tu que manda!

Depois que Spike passou pela porta rin virou pra falar com kagome, mas esta já tinha entrado no _central park skater rio_

Rin- aff ninguém merece... - disse antes de entrar

O lugar era realmente enorme tinha varias rampas e pistas de skate alem de patinação e bicicletas tinha uma pequena sala onde era uma espécie de lan house e um balcão onde trabalhava junto da prima onde tinha os equipamentos alguns alimentos e refrigerantes já que era uma pequena lanchonete lá trabalhavam só três pessoas: ela, kagome e um rapaz na lan house

Rin- ta cheio hoje- quando se aproximou do balcão viu a prima mexendo no computador- já no pc mana

Kag- podes crê tenho que entrar no msn tenho coisas pra descobrir

Rin- nos duas- disse se sentando do lado da prima

Kag- a sango ainda não entrou...

Rin- nem a ayame

Logo apareceu na tela:_se amar significa sofrer vou mandar vc se fuder!(sango bolada na área) acabou de entrar_

Kag- sei quem ela quer mandar se fuder- disse pensativa

Rin- também- disse concordando- fala com ela!

Kag- ou ou! Se controla mana!- disse começando a digitar

_Se amar e um crime eu aceito a sentença porque amar você e um crime, um crime que compensa diz:_

_Oiee!! Tudu certin ai ??_

_se amar significa sofrer vou mandar vc se fuder!(sango bolada na área) diz:_

_claruu amoree ii ai ??_

_Se amar e um crime eu aceito a sentença porque amar você e um crime, um crime que compensa diz:_

_Certicimo! Ai tem uma coisa q ta me dexandu encucada_

_se amar significa sofrer vou mandar vc se fuder!(sango bolada na área) diz:_

_oq ??_

_Se amar e um crime eu aceito a sentença porque amar você e um crime, um crime que compensa diz:_

_Pq c ta bolada ?_

_se amar significa sofrer vou mandar vc se fuder!(sango bolada na área) diz:_

_e ainda pergunta? Miroku e claru!_

_Se amar e um crime eu aceito a sentença porque amar você e um crime, um crime que compensa diz:_

_Vc ainda ta bolada cum eli ?_

Rin- qual é k-chan se não percebeu?- disse olhando incrédula pra prima

Kag- e claro mais tem que saber perguntar se não ela não fala nada!

Rin- ata!

_se amar significa sofrer vou mandar vc se fuder!(sango bolada na área) diz:_

_vc num viu u gelo q eu to dando neli ?_

_Se amar e um crime eu aceito a sentença porque amar você e um crime, um crime que compensa diz:_

_Mas pq? Afinal vc6 já brigaram...bem vc brigou cum eli mas nunca chegou a ficar assim oq q aconteceu?_

_se amar significa sofrer vou mandar vc se fuder!(sango bolada na área) diz:_

_to cansada muito cansada das mancadas deli_

_Se amar e um crime eu aceito a sentença porque amar você e um crime, um crime que compensa diz:_

_C sabe q Eli vive passando a mão em vc num fica assim!_

_se amar significa sofrer vou mandar vc se fuder!(sango bolada na área) diz:_

_naum e issu! Poxa c sabe q eu gosto deli mas eli nunca levou uma garota a serio nem eu levo eli a serio parece q eli me qr pra me usar como sempre fez!se lembra do baile do ano passado??_

_Se amar e um crime eu aceito a sentença porque amar você e um crime, um crime que compensa diz:_

_Hum...num lembro refresque minha memória!_

_se amar significa sofrer vou mandar vc se fuder!(sango bolada na área) diz:_

_olha isso foi na semana antes do baile..._

_flash back _

_Faltava uma semana pro baile tinha um garoto doido pra me chamar pra ir comigo eu ia aceitar mas o miroku insistiu tanta que eu finalmente aceitei era a primeira vez que eu ia sair com ele e ele me garantiu que ia se comportar e parecia que ele tava mesmo falando a verdade eu cheguei a pensar que ele também gostava de mim como eu gostava dele era certo ele me pegar as 20:00 horas eu me arrumei como nunca tinha me arrumado antes pra sair com um garoto estava realmente feliz ele tava atrasado so eram alguns minutos e eu não liguei mas depois de meia hora eu cansei de esperar e pensei em ir logo talvez eu o encontrasse no caminho e realmente encontrei mais não como eu queria ele tava arrumado muito lindo na minha opinião mas ele estava com outra garota nada de mal o pior e que ele estava beijando ela e nada inocente já que ele ficou um tempo ali e ele me viu e saiu correndo atrás de mim pedindo pra eu esperar quando ele me alcançou esperava escutar muita coisa mais ele teve a cara de pau de falar que tava querendo ficar com aquela garota e um tempo por isso demorou eu me senti um lixo com aquilo depois de muito tempo acabei perdoando fazer oque né?mais ele deu mais e mais mancadas e sexta no cinema vem ele querendo ficar comigo?como acha que eu me sinto?_

_fim do flash back_

_Se amar e um crime eu aceito a sentença porque amar você e um crime, um crime que compensa diz:_

_Puts...q mancada miga nem tem como disser como tu deve ta se sentindo _

Rin- nossa que coisa heim?

Kag- nem me fala!

_se amar significa sofrer vou mandar vc se fuder!(sango bolada na área) diz:_

_rum... eu que o diga mas se acha q eu vou dar mole coitado! Esta muito enganado_

_Se amar e um crime eu aceito a sentença porque amar você e um crime, um crime que compensa diz:_

_Isso mermo! _

_se amar significa sofrer vou mandar vc se fuder!(sango bolada na área) diz:_

_ai miga daqui apouco eu volto meu pai ta pedindo pra eu faze um favor pra eli aqui _

_Se amar e um crime eu aceito a sentença porque amar você e um crime, um crime que compensa diz:_

_Falow ate!_

Mi- kagome! Rin!

Rin- agente conta?

Kag- nao! 

Mi- garotas vocês não vão acreditar!- disse bem ofegante e animado

Kag/rin- OQUE??

**Enquanto isso: em algum lugar não sei aonde(ignorem oq acabaram de ler)**

Inuyasha estava cansado de ouvir sermões do irmão mais velho então resolveu sair pra arejar a cabeça estava indo para o morro onde avia mostrado a kagome ele sempre ia lá estava andando pela calçada quando o celular toca ele para pra ver quem é

Inu- sesshoumaru ninguém merece- ele desligou o celular e voltou a andar

- ora,ora inuyasha não sabia que estava no Brasil

Inu- hãm?- disse se virando e se assustando ao ver quem era- kikyou...

PAM,PAM,PAM,PAM!

Ahuahuhuahuahhua como eu sou mau parei na parte da conversa do inu com a megera ops...kikyou nada contra ela...ta,ta algumas coisas mais o meu santo não bate com o dela faze oque né? Nossa o mi-kun deu uma mancada mesmo e o amor da vida da ayame apareceu finalmente mas ela nem sabe o nome dele vocês já sabem né?

Zielli- claro não são lerdos como você!

- cale essa maldita boca

Inu- hei vocês duas parem!

Zielli- ela começou!

- vamos logo **as reviews** antes que eu me estresse

Zielli- a primeira e a...

**Hiwatari Satiko e keith-chan:**

Oiee pow ta tudo ótimo q bom que adorou claro que continuo! Ate muitos e muitos bejos!

Zielli- a segunda e...

**- **a** Bru-chan – Gi-chan:**

Oieee miga! E vc de novo! Eba! Q bom que gostou do cap e que ótimo que vai continuar deixando reviews e fique sabendo q eu nunca desisto das minhas fics podes crê então fique tranqüila que mesmo que demore sempre vou atualizar uhauahuahuhuhauhauh e o inu e a k-chan naum tem jeito eles são um caso perdido u.u olha! Vc reconheceu a kikynojo ops kikyou (sempre erro) bem ate a próxima linda! Kissus já ne!!!!

Inu- a terceira e a...

-** K-dani:**

Nossa que bom que vc adorou eu? Desenvolvo bem mesmo? Ahhh naum precisava elogiar mas se não quizer não para(hehe afinal quem não gosta de elogio?) puts...quantos rápido mais pode deixar agora vai ser rápido mesmo claro que vamos manter o contato bem já que e nova bem-vinda ao f f uhauhauh kissus já ne!

Zielli- agora a ultima mais não menos importante!

**-Polly:**

Oieee miga adivinha quem ta aqui especialmente pra vc? Sim e ele! Inu traz o sesshy por favor!(logo entra o inu empurrando uma cadeira com o sesshy amarrado nela) sim querida ele vai ler e leu então oq me diz sesshy?

Sesshy- por que me amarrou aqui?(me olha com um olhar mortífero)

- vc num ia vir por bem teve que ser por mal agora responde!(pego uma faca e fasso uma cara de jason)

Sesshy- glub! Oiee Polly como vc vai? Sim eu li e fico honrado por vc gostar tanto deste sesshoumaru e pensei com muito carinho na sua proposta quem sabe um dia desses agente pode se falar melhor(faz um olhar sexy)

- viu te dei uma ajudinha . heheh e sim a kikynojo vai aparecer ou melhor já apareceu desculpe mais ela e necessária aqui por mais que eu não goste desta criatura e se vai ou não atrapalha e so vendo pra crê ou melhor lendo! muitos bjos pra vc e tudo bem se e meio lokinha

Inu- e a autora da fic e débil!

-senta!(pow) como eu ia falando tudo bem e normal! Uhauhauhauauh kissus já ne!!!!!! .

Bem já enchi o saco de vcs por d+ hoje vou me indo nessa kissus já ne! Fui q fui!!

Bye: kagome universe


End file.
